


The Mage and The Alpha

by NouisKittens



Series: The Mage and The Alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are bros, BAMF Allison, Deaton is the shit, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Four Elements, Little time with major character death, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Not really because acting, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Scott Is A Dick, Slow Build, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is hurt, Stiles is kicked out of pack, Werewolf Lydia, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouisKittens/pseuds/NouisKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it simple...<br/>Derek kicks Stiles out, Scott is a dick, Stiles moves schools and meets a new Pack, shit starts going down, Stiles finds out he's Derek's mate and a mage.<br/>What better way to find out you're the most powerful person in the supernatural world?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(By the way, this is my first story. I know it's shitty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mage and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - MY SISTER THINKS THIS STORY IS LIKE PERF BUT SHE'S MY SISTER SO SHE HAS TO SAY THAT  
> IDK ABOUT THE ENDING BUT I MUST ADMIT I LIKE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS

 

"You're out of the Pack, Stiles." Derek said simply. Stiles knew everyone heard his sharp intake of breath, the hurt that started to come off of him in waves.

"... Why...?" Stiles whispered quietly, glad his voice didn't crack.

"You're a liability." Derek didn't even seem sorry. His jaw was set and Stiles knew he wasn't going to win this.

"Alright..." He nodded his head slowly, turning towards the betas and Allison. He walked over to them, ignoring Derek's warning growl.

"Take care of them for me Ally." Stiles whispered into Allison's ear after he gathered her into a hug.

"Of course." She whispered back, her voice cracking.

Stiles backed out of the hug, nodding at each of the beta's in turn, staying on Scott the longest. He didn't even seem to care that Derek had kicked him out, all he did was stare at the floor.

With one last nod towards Derek, Stiles walked to the loft door, holding his head high, never looking back.

*

He broke as soon as he got home, stumbling into the living room and onto the couch. He didn't even register that his dad was there.

"Stiles?" John asked carefully.

"Dad.." Stiles voice cracked and he got up only to throw himself on top of his father, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Stiles... Son what happened?" John asked, petting his head softly.

"Derek kicked me out of the Pack." He sobbed out, ignoring the snot that was ending up on his dad shirt.

"He did what?!"

"He kicked me out..." Stiles whispered again, his voice wavering.

"I'm sure everything's gonna be alright, kiddo." John sighed carefully, rubbing his hand through his son's hair. "Why don't you go to sleep, though? You have school tomorrow. I'm sure everything will be alright afterwards."

Stiles sighed and nodded. John could see the debate going on in his head by the scrunch of his nose. Then, everything left his face as he curled up into a ball on the Sheriff's lap and shoved his face into his dad's neck.

"Stiles... Aren't you a little too old for this?"

"Nope." Stiles sniffed and buried himself deeper into his dad.

John sighed again. He let his son lay in his lap, knowing he needed the comfort. It wasn't long before he fell asleep himself.

*

"Stiles... Stiles time to wake up. You have school soon."

Stiles barely registered that someone was shaking his shoulder, focusing more on the creek in his neck.

"Uhhh.. What time is it?" Stiles slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"A little after 6." Came a voice from behind him.

Stiles jumped and and whipped his head around, coming face to face with his dad. That's when he took in his surroundings. He was sitting in his dad's lap and his face was stiff from dry tears on his face.

"What happened?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes harder.

His dad sighed and patted his back in comfort, that's when it hit Stiles about what happened last night. The hurt hit him hard in the chest, which felt like it was constricting. There was a roaring in his ears and he began breathing heavily, leaning forward.

"Stiles... Stiles listen to my voice...Son...count with me..." His dad was saying in his ear, it sounded so distant. He began counting to 20, listening to his dad count out loud. He soon began calming down, just wheezing quietly before he finally settled back down into his dad's lap.

"Dad... Why'd he do it... Why?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't know son... I don't know. But why don't you go get ready for school and I'll fix you breakfast. Then, go to school and try to talk to Scott or Erica?"

"Yeah. Okay." Stiles nodded his head in agreement before walking upstairs and jumping into the shower.

He emerged about 10 minutes later, throwing on some clothes before he quickly surrounded the house in mountain ash, just for caution. He then walks back inside the house, following the smell of bacon and a omelet.

"Yummy. Thank you, Dad." Stiles tried to smile sweetly at his dad when the plate was sat in front of him. But from the look on his dad's face, he doesn't look like he seduced.

"Finish this up. You got school in 30." His dad patted him on the shoulder, and heading towards the front door. "I gotta go to work! Love you, kiddo!"

"Love you, too, Dad!" Stiles yelled back from the kitchen, listening to the sound of the front door opening and closing.

He finished his breakfast in peace, putting his dirty dishes in the sink and walked out front. He locked the door behind him before heading towards the jeep.

"Looks like it's just you and me, baby blue. You and me." Stiles whispered in his jeep, gripping the steering wheel. "You're gonna have to stand up to them either now or later."

He started his jeep before backing out of his driveway and heading for school. He just has to get through the day.

*

Stiles soon realized that was easier said than done. As soon as he pulled into the school parking lot, 6 heads whipped towards him. 1 slower human hunter head following. He ignored the looks, parking the jeep and jumping out, heading towards the front of the building. He headed towards his locker, humming a quiet tone so he wouldn't have to listen to anyone.

He soon headed to first period and walked in. He started towards his seat but noticed that 3 eyes were staring at him, followed by wolffish snarls. He stopped dead in his tracks, realizing that his seat was in the middle of 3 werewolfs from the Pack... The Pack that he got kicked out of. He looked into each of their eyes, Erica's first, then Isaac, then Scott's. Each one held hatred towards him. He stared into his best friend's eyes, wondering what he did to deserve this.

"STILINSKI!" Coach Finnstock yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah coach?" Stiles asked nervously, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Mind to tell us why were standing in the middle of the room?" Finnstock questioned.

"He's being an idiot, coach. Isn't that his usual self, though? I'm surprised you're not use to the asshole."

Everyone gasped and Stiles felt a punch in the gut. He slowly turned around to Scott, ignoring the snickers from Erica an Isaac.

"MCCALL! I do NOT tolerate that in my classroom! Detention for the next week. Lahey! Reynes! You get to join him." Coach yelled at the three beta's.

The snickering stopped and he turned back to Coach, ignoring the holes being burned into the back of his head.

"Stilinski... Take a seat in the front." You could see the pity on his face and Stiles followed suit, feeling the holes being burned through his head the entire class period.

He nearly spirited to lunch after going through 4 class periods, having a pack member in every one. They all would stare at him or make rude side comments. He doesn't know what he did wrong. But, he's scared to figure it out. He got into the lunch line, not knowing where he's gonna sit when he gets out of the line. He felt somebody come up behind him, to close in his opinion. He turned around to ask them, politely, if they would back off. It turned out to be Scott, and he just stared into his old best friend's eyes, wondering what he did wrong to ruin 15 years worth of a friendship. Scott just smirked at him and said quietly, "You might want to get a new shirt."

Stiles just stared at him in confusion, before watching Scott take his tray and 'accidentally' dumping it all down Stiles' front. He sputtered, the milk traveling into places milk should never be.

The whole cafeteria fell silent. He could feel almost everyone's eyes on him. He looked at Scott, betrayal on his face. He then remember that he shoved mountain ash into his pocket before school started. He's so glad he always comes prepared.

"Scott.. Old buddy of mine," he began, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a handful out of his little baggy, "why.. Why.. Why?" He questioned and threw and handful up around them, hearing the confused noises from the cafeteria and a gasp from the Pack. Scott can't get out of the circle unless someone human breaks it, and Stiles just hopes he has enough time to get home.

"Fuck you. And fuck your Alpha. And fuck the last 15 years of friendship. Don't talk to me again Scott fucking McCall." With that, Stiles spins on his heel and heads out of the cafeteria, feeling and hearing everyone's shock.

As soon as he hits the hallways, he's sprinting. Sprinting towards his jeep so he can just get home and cry in peace, wondering what he did wrong.

He arrived at home faster than he ever had before and rushed inside. He's so glad that Deaton gave him a special type of mountain ash that will keep out the humans he doesn't want in. He'd never heard of it, and he's sure Derek hadn't either. So he knows he safe at home. Back at school, that's another story.

"Stiles! Son. The school called me and told me what happened.." John called from the living room.

"It's... Dad it's bad." Stiles sniffed and came into the living room, plopping down besides his dad, ignoring the dry food and milk on him.

"What can I do son? You gotta tell me.."

"..I wanna move schools.." Stiles mumbled.

"You wanna what?" John questioned, eyebrow rising.

"I wanna move schools." Stiles said more loudly and confidently.

"Son... The nearest school is 20 miles. North Romey High School."

"I don't care..." Stiles whispered, allowing a few tears to roll down his face.

"Alright... If that's what you really want, kiddo. I'll call up the schools and get everything transferred." John said and patted his knee, before rising up out of his seat and heading into his office to make the calls.

"Everything chances today, Stiles. Everything chances." He whispered to himself.


	2. The Mage and The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and be sure to tell me if I should delete this whole thing and forget I even tried to write it because I'm sure it sucks.

Stiles starts his new school next week on Monday. His dad allows him to skip the rest of the week, saying that nothing good would come out of it. He never loved his dad more than he did in that moment.

He spent most of his days in his room watching action movies like The Amazing Spider-Man and Captain America. He pigged out to all the junk food he's ever heard of and never once did he hear from the Pack.

But he'll admit, during the late hours of the night, he'll roll over and swear he sees crimson eyes staring back at him. He swears he hears a low whining. Anyone would tell him he's going stir crazy and imagining things. Which he probably is. He just needs to wait for his new school days and he'll be fine.

*

Monday soon rolls around and he's up a little earlier than usual, his nerves keeping him up.  
He walked downstairs to see his dad cooking him breakfast again. He smiles sweetly at his dad before shuffling over to the fridge and pouring himself some orange juice before plopping down in a kitchen table chair.

"Couldn't sleep?" John asked, shoveling some eggs and bacon onto plates.

"Nope. Probably just new school nerves." Stiles waves him off.

He watched as his dad placed the food in front of him, signing and closing his eyes as his dad leaned down and kissed his head, "I'm off to work. Have a good day, alright? Call me if something happens."

" 'course Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too." His dad yelled from the front door, closing it after him.

Stiles quickly wolfed down his food, then jumped up the stairs to go get dressed in all his favorite clothes and hoodie before racing out the front door so he won't be late before his first day of school.

When he arrived, he felt everyone's eyes on him. He went to the front office, smiling shyly at some of the students. He's never been more relieved than that moment because he got smiles and nods from people back. He shortly arrived to the front office, having no trouble finding it, and walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The lady, Mrs. Steven, asked him sweetly, looking up from her computer.

"Yes. Hi. I'm Stiles Stilinski. New student." He bounced from foot to foot, his nerves feeling like there about to go into overdrive.

She shook her head and laughed slightly, "Don't worry, hun. I got the best people showing you around today."

"That's good to know." He laughed quietly and accepted his schedule from her.

"Their names are Aiden and Ethan. They'll be in here shortly." With that, she walked into the room behind her desk, closing the door.

Stiles stared after her for a few moments before going to sit down on one of the plastic chairs. He started staring off into space and didn't even realize the two people flanking his left and right sides. He jumped slightly, turning to look at one, then the other. He sputtered, looking back in forth between them before he stupidly remarked, ".. Twins. Duh gosh Stiles. You aren't going crazy."

The one on his right snorted and stuck out his hand, "Ethan."

Stiles smiled politely before reaching out taking the hand, gripping it firmly. He squeaked when he got pulled right into the boy's chest.

"You smell like an Alpha." He simply said into his ear, nosing along Stiles' ear.

"Well u-um you s-see.." Stiles sputtered and jerked backwards when he got licked under his jaw, careful not to show fear.

"Relax, buddy." The one on his left, Stiles assumes he's Aiden, says, "We're lone wolves. No need to worry."

Stiles looks between them and gasps when they flash their blues eyes at him. Before he realizes what's he doing, he's reaching out towards Ethan's face, touching just below his eye.

The snort from next to him makes him jump in surprise and he jerks his hand back, stuttering over an apology.

"It's alright." Ethan grins.

"Now, time to answer our question...?" Aiden says.

"Stiles." Stiles tells them, picking nervously at a thread on his jeans.

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you." Ethan grins at him, his white teeth sparkling. Stiles shivers, wondering what his fangs would look like, covered in blood.

"Now, Stiles. Why do you smell like an Alpha?" Aiden asks him, leaning in slightly closer.

"I'm from Beacon Hills. There's a pack there. I use to be in it, but I got kicked out." Stiles has no idea why he's telling these guys he just met what's going on in his life. It took him 2 years to tell his dad, and here he is, blabbing his story away to two twins he met 5 minutes ago.

"Why'd you get kicked out?" Ethan asks what they're both thinking.

Stiles sighs and he must smell like he's hurting because Ethan throws a protective arm around him and pats his shoulder.

"Because I'm a liability apparently." He finally whispered, his voice cracking.

".. Well.. So technically you're a lone wolf right now then right?" Aiden says out loud, and then Ethan finishes his sentence for him, "Do you wanna join our Pack?"

"Wait wait wait hold up. I thought you said you were lone wolves." Stiles asked nervously, scared that there's another Alpha around that will think he's a threat.

"Well, our Pack only has 2 wolves, my brother and I here. We have no Alpha. But we do have us two, 2 magic users, and 2 humans. If you join, it would make 3 humans." Ethan tells him, smiling easily at him.

"Ethan, I think I smell a trace of magic in him. Do you think Jason or Cindy would be able to light anything?"

"Wait wait." Stiles held up his hand, "Aren't we suppose to be going to first period?"

"Oh you have first period free with all of us and the other Pack members. We could go meet them now if you like? And show you your locker?" Ethan grins at him.

"Yeah sure..." Stiles says and slowly grins back before picking up his bag and standing up, "Lead the way."

Aiden starts walking in front of them while Ethan stands besides Stiles, their hands brushing every now and then.

"So what's this about a magic spark in me?" Stiles questions, hating the silence.

"We believe Jason or Cindy, our 2 magic users, will be able to be able to light your magic spark. It's faint, but I still smell it." Aiden tells him from the front.

"Why hasn't Derek said anything about it then?" Stiles thinks out loud.

"Derek?" Both twins say in unison.

"My old Alpha." He answers both of them and they nod their heads before continuing down the hallways towards 4 other people.

"You guys. This is Stiles." Ethan introduces him to them, smiling at Stiles.

"Hello.." He waves nervously, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Jason." A boy with brown hair and brown eyes sticks out his hand and grins at Stiles, it looks wolfish even for a magic user. It makes him wonder if he has a wolfish grin from all the times he's hung out with wolves. He then remembers where he was and shook Jason's hand quickly, but firmly.

"Cindy." A girl with black hair with electric blue streaks and electric blue eyes smiles fiercely at him.

"Janie." He turns to the girl besides Cindy and sees she has dark blond wavy hair and green eyes that look like they're glowing.

"Ivan." The boy besides Janie says. He has black hair with blonde roots and blue eyes. He sticks his hand out towards Stiles and he quickly shakes it, hoping he made a good impression on all of them.

"Jas-" Aiden begins only to be cut off by Jason himself.

"I felt magic in him." He says simply, "It feels powerful... Useful." He grins that wolfish grin and Stiles can't help but grin back.

"Um excuse me. How did you know we told him?" Ethan says from besides him, awfully close if Stiles says so himself.

"Because I felt Alpha power on him."

"Oh. Damn you Jas."

The wolfish grin is back and directed towards Ethan before Jason turns towards him, "Did you know of your powers?"

"Nope." Stiles says simply.

Jason raises an eyebrow and then Aiden fills them all in on the short story, while Ethan grabs his hand and he absently plays with his fingers.

"Aw, man that must suck." Ivan says sadly.

Stiles has to agree.

"But he has us now. Right Stiles?" Janie asks, grinning.

Honestly, Stiles has no idea why he said yes.


	3. The Mage and The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes because it would be about how much I cry wishing this was better.

Chapter 3

Stiles snickers, reaching over Jason’s tray to knock him in the shoulder, “You idiot.” He says fondly.

Jason snorts and flicks Stiles in the forehead in response before going back to his lunch, acting like a walrus again.

It’s Stiles’ fourth day at Romey High School, and he loves it already. Everyone here doesn’t comment on the fact that he talks all the time, he’s already made friends with almost half the school, and he’s already made the lacrosse team. First line, baby. It also helps that Aiden and Ethan are the captains, being the only wolves on the team.

He hasn’t heard from any of the old Pack, and he isn’t hurt. At all. He asked his dad if he should be worried. All the Sheriff did was snort and pat his head fondly, saying they lost their chance. After Stiles thought about it, he couldn’t agree with that comment more.

Derek kicked him out… so what?

Scott’s being a dick… so what?

Allison hasn’t talked to him in two weeks… so what?

That’s his answer to everything now. He wouldn’t give two flying fucks if Derek walked up to him right now and begged him to come back.

“--tiles? Stiles!” Ethan says and shakes his shoulder.

Stiles jostled, knocking his hand into his orange on the tray in front of him. He looks up at Ethan in confusion, “Yeah, buddy?”

“The bell rang. C’mon, we got fifth period next.” Ethan answers, standing up and grasping his tray in his hand.

Stiles looks around and notices that the cafeteria is empty, besides the rest of the Pack standing by the doors, waiting on them. Stiles stands up and follows the werewolf towards the trash cans, dumping his tray before stalking over towards everyone else. They all shot him a half smile, which the teenager doesn’t hesitate to reply with his own smile. He goes up beside Cindy, throwing his arm around her shoulder. She chuckles in reply and swings her arm around his waist before they begin skipping out of the cafeteria and towards their next period.

“See ya, guys!” Cindy calls over her shoulder as they round the corner, the laughter of everyone else fading out behind them.

*

Cindy plops down beside him in Biology, watching as Stiles settles beside her before throwing her legs over his lap and making herself more comfortable. Stiles sighs, but curls his fingers around her ankle, slouching down in his own seat.

They stay in that same position for fifty minutes of class, answering questions here and there. The bell rings, signalling that they have to go to sixth period. Stiles pushes Cindy’s feet off his lap before shoving all his belongings into his backpack and staggering to his feet. He pauses when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” Cindy whispers quietly.

Stiles closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then answers. “It doesn’t hurt that they did it. In fact, I feel more alive than ever. I feel normal with you guys. And I love it. But, I would like to know why they did it. What I did to Scott to destroy 15 years of friendship.”

With that, Stiles walks out the classroom, heading to English. He has it alone, so it gives him some time to think things over without werewolves breathing in his scent, humans who can read body language like it’s no tomorrow, and magic users who can figure out what’s wrong.

He’s free from it all for fifty minutes.

And he’s glad.

*

Stiles trudged out of his safe zone. He promised the Pack he would pay for them to do something tonight, before their lacrosse game. They were all suppose to meet by his jeep to discuss.

He walked out the front doors, waving at some people who said hello to him, before walking down the steps. He looked up towards his jeep and saw the wolves, humans, and magic users whispering quietly together in a tight circle. Stiles paused and frowned, wondering what they were doing.

Ethan and Aiden glanced up at the same time and still. Aiden said something and everyone straightened up, shooting Stiles smiles that would have anyone else melting in place.

But he wasn't falling for it.

Nope. No sir.

He walked the rest of the way towards his jeep and looked at the everyone in turn before he spoke, "Something wrong?"

"Everything's peachy." Janie spoke and flashed him a dazzling smile.

Stiles stared at them for a moment longer before he gave up altogether. Screw it if they didn't want to tell him.

"So, where we going?" Stiles asked, pushing Ethan slightly out of the way and pulling open his passenger door to throw his backpack in.

"We could go eat somewhere before we have to leave for the game?" Ivan suggested.

Everyone hummed and Stiles threw in a restaurant, "Wanna go to Olive Garden?"

"Sure." Cindy said, and everyone nodded along with her. "I call riding with Stiles."

Ethan and Aiden broke away towards their motorcycles, glancing back every now and then with worry stretched across their faces. Jason, Ivan, and Janie walked to Jason's car. They all threw back a couple worried looks as well.

Stiles shots Cindy a confused look, watched as she shrug and hops into his jeep. He shrugged his own shoulders before walking around and getting in the driver's side. He cranked the engine and put it in gear, backing out and driving out of the parking lot. The motorcycles and car were following behind him in a single line.

"Are you sure everything's okay, Stiles? You haven't been real talkative." Cindy asked quietly a few minutes later.

"Yeah... Just had some thoughts earlier. Everything's fine now." Stiles flashed her his own dazzling smile.

He wasn't lying.

He was fine.... For now.


	4. The Mage and The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short I know  
> But I really like cliffhangers what can I say?

Stiles pulled into the parking spot, putting the jeep in park before killing the engine and jumping out of it, Cindy already waiting at the front. They watched in silence as the two motorcycles parked in the space beside them followed by Jason’s challenger.

Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the sky-blue car. It was gorgeous. Stiles couldn’t help but love it more than Derek’s camaro. It had this light happy feeling about it, while Derek’s had the deep grumpy type.

Ivan and Jason got out of the two side doors, Ivan turning and helping Janie out of the back before they all met by the front doors.

“After you.” Stiles said and bowed, pulling the door open.

A light chuckle went around the group. They all walked in, Cindy hanging back to clasp her hand into his. He smiles slightly as her. He can’t help but think of her as the Erica and Allison of this group. One of his sisters. She shoots back her own smile, tugging him forward and into the circle he calls his friends now.

“Hi. How many?” The host asks cheerfully, placing her hand on top of the menus, ready to grab.

“Seven.” Stiles says back, just as cheerfully.

The host laughs lightly before counting out seven menus, gesturing for them to follow her. They all walk in a single line, following her throughout the restaurant. Stiles breaths in the smell of italian food. These breadsticks were almost as good as curly fries.

The lady stops in front of a table for eight. They all watch as she places the menus onto the table and step out of the way for them to sit down. Stiles, Cindy, Jason, and Ethan all plop down on the left while Ivan, Janie and Aiden sit on the right.

“Samantha will be your waiter this afternoon. Please enjoy.” She smiles at them brightly before walking away quickly.

A waitress arrives and they all quickly order their food and drinks, seeing as they all already knew what they wanted. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, eating the salad and breadsticks that Samantha had brought. Stiles swallowed the food in his mouth as he thought of a question he hasn’t thought of yet.

“Who are we playing tonight?” He asks no one in particular, picking up his Dr.Pepper and taking a sip.

He sees all of them freeze, forks or drinks half way towards their mouths. They all quickly gain themselves, though. Stiles couldn’t help but frown.

“Don’t know. Coach never tells us until we’re at the field.” Aiden said after a moment of silence, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“Why….?” Stiles questions quietly.

“He doesn’t want the players to worry themselves over who they’re playing and push themselves to much.” Ethan answers.

Stiles thinks about it for a moment before humming, “That’s smart. I wish Coach Finstock did that.”

Ethan and Aiden chuckle before going quiet in their own world.

It doesn’t fit well with Stiles.

He feels like he did something wrong.

“Okay… guys what did I do wrong?” Stiles asks impatiently.

Everyone’s eyes shoot up and look at him.

“What?” Cindy asks.

“You’re all being unusually quiet.”

“Just got game nerves.” Jason speaks quickly and smiles at Stiles.

Stiles sighs, “If you guys are going to kick me out, just-”

Ethan’s hand shoots out and grabs Stiles’ arm, “What?! No! No, no.” He says with wide eyes. Everyone around them quickly shakes their own heads, eyes widen.

“Something just happened earlier. Don’t worry about it.” Jason smirks at him.

Stiles nods and places a reassuring hand on top of Ethan’s. “Alright. Alright, okay.”

Ethan shoots him a quick smile before turning back to his pasta. They all finish in a nice - not awkward - silence.

Not a lot happened after that. They went back to the high school and got ready for the game. They were all standing in the locker room, getting ready when Aiden grasped Stiles' shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen tonight, alright?"

Stiles just nods dumbly, then watches the man walk away. He finishes dressing in silence and walks over to a couple other people. They start walking outside together.

"Work it, Stiles." Trent whistles and Stiles laughs.

"You know it." He replies and pretends to model towards Jason, who's laughing along as well.

He freezes when he hears the voice.

He knows that voice.

That's Coach Finstock.

.... They're playing Beacon Hills.


	5. The Mage and The Wolf

Stiles eyes widen, frozen mid-step. Jason takes in his stance and his brows furr.

“Stil-” Jason begins to stay but Stiles darts forward, slapping his hand over Jason’s mouth. He may get lucky and be able to ditch this game. He hasn’t had contact with any of the Pack for four days, he doesn’t plan to now.

“Stiles?” Cindy whispers from behind him, concern in his voice.

Stiles cringes. He looks across the field towards the other side for the visitor's benches. He locks eyes with the one person he doesn’t want to. Scott McCall.

“Stiles?” Cindy tries again, placing a hand softly on his forearm. Stiles takes a deep breath. He can do this. He has new friends. He has a new life. He can do this.

“I’m fine.” He says, removing his hand from Jason’s mouth but never breaking eye contact with Scott.

“Ethan wants you in the locker room.” Janie says, appearing behind Cindy, eyes sad.

Stiles nods, backing away slowly, eyes never once leaving Scott’s. He rounds the corner at last and spins on his heels while sprinting towards the locker room. He slams the door open and runs into Chase’s chest. He’s the Jackson of this school, but he’s still got a heart. And he knows when to use it.

“Wow, Stiles, you okay?” Chase asks, gripping Stiles’ arm and steadying him.

“Peachy.” Stiles hisses, yanking his arm free of Chase and storming up to Ethan, slamming his locker close when he get’s beside the werewolf. The wolf doesn’t even flinch, eyes not breaking from the contact he has with the lockers in front of him.

“Stiles…” Aiden says from beside Ethan, frowning softly.

“You both fucking knew.” Stiles cries out, hands coming up to clench his hair, “You both fucking knew and you didn’t even bother to tell me.”

“We were nervous you were going to plan on not coming to the game.” Ethan says, pulling his jersey on.

“You were fucking right.”

“Is something wrong, Stiles?” Brandon asks, appearing beside Ethan and frowning.

Stiles loves and hates how everyone at this school is worried about him.

“Not really.” Stiles admits, scrubbing a hand across his face.

“You gonna be okay to play? We need your help, bro.” Brandon clasps him on the shoulder and gives him a concern look.

“... I guess I will be.” Stiles sighs and turns around, walking back towards the field with the two werewolves trailing behind him like lost puppies. He gets towards the field and promptly ignores the other side of the field, placing himself beside Ivan on the bench.

“You alright?” Ivan asks, never taking his eyes away from the players across from them, bumping Stiles’ knee with his own.

“I’ve been better.” Stiles admits, sighing and looking down.

He notices the two werewolves stiffen besides him and he looks at them, Ivan leaning forward to look over Stiles’ shoulder. Ivan opens his mouth to speak but Jason appears in front of them, Cindy flanking his right and Janie his left.

“You ready to kick some ass, Stilinski?” Jason asks, grinning from ear to ear. Cindy and Janie snicker, trying to hide their smiles.

He looks around him, noticing all his new family and new team members looking at him, eyebrows arched. He swallows, blinking a few times before he answers.

“Hell yeah.” He grins back, high-fiving Ethan when he puts his hand up. His grin only widens when his team starts laughing.

His new coach comes around and stands beside Jason, looking at Stiles in the eye. “You aren’t going to let your old school cream us, are you Stilinski?” Coach Jefferson asks.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Coach.” Stiles smirks, laughing lightly when Coach Jefferson whoops.

Stiles sits beside Ethan and Ivan, listening to Coach tell everyone their positions in the game. He looks at Ethan and sees the wolf looking back at him, eyebrows drawn down in a frown. He frowns in return, arching an eyebrow in question.

“I’ll tell you after the game.” Ethan answers and Stiles takes note on how Aiden is basically fuming beside him.

Stiles nods and stands up, stretching as he goes. He tugs Ivan up with him and makes a surprised noise when he turns around to get hugged by Cindy.

“Go get ‘em Tiger.” Cindy whispers, hugging tighter.

Stiles thinks he could really love her.

Stiles laughs lightly and hugs back tightly. He gets a happy feeling in his chest, knowing that his new Pack knows he’s not comfortable and is trying to cheer him up.

He risks a look at Beacon Hills’ team and lets out a long breath when he sees everyone staring back at him. And by everyone he means Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, and Danny.

He risks a look at the bleachers for the guests and takes in a sharp breath at who he sees.

Derek, Erica, Lydia, and Allison. Every single one of their eyes burning holes into Cindy and him.

Cindy tightens her hold on before letting him go, pecking his cheek before shoving him towards the field. He swats at her, laughing. He gets a smack on the ass in return.

“Wait why am I the only one walking towards the field?” Stiles questions, looking back at his team to see all of them staring at him with smirks on their faces.

“Ask your girlfriend that.” Trent says, laughing along with the rest of the team.

Beside for Ethan and Aiden, who tense and their eyes dart to the bleachers behind him.

Stiles really wishes he had super hearing right now.

He speaks up quickly when he notices everyone staring at him, expecting him to make a sarcastic remark. “At least I’m getting some.” He replies lamley, snickering when Cindy smacks him upside the head but doesn’t comment.

Coach Jefferson sighs and pinches the skin between his brow. “Just get your asses on the field.”

The team whoops, some running towards Stiles while some run towards the bench. Brandon and Trent grab a arm each, dragging him backwards towards the field. He laughs and looks up, locking eyes with Ethan.

“We’ll protect you,” Ethan mouths, eyes going back to the other team. Stiles frowns, wondering what the hell they’re talking about.

Trent breaks off from Stiles left and runs towards his position as goalie, Brandon pushing Stiles into his position as he gets ready for second line. Stiles looks towards Ethan, who’s currently bending down in front of Scott freaking McCall. He notices words being exchanged between the two. Notices the way Scott’s eyes flash and Aiden tenses up beside him. He risks a glance at the bleachers and notices the way Derek’s all tense and staring straight at Stiles.

Stiles just frowns in return and smacks Ethan’s ass with his stick. He can literally see the tension bleed out of Ethan’s body as he looks behind him at Stiles.

“Head in the fucking game, Bishop.” Stiles snarls at Ethan, getting a snort and a swat with a lacrosse stick in return before bending back down in front of Scott.

Stiles looks at Danny as the goalie across from him. He looks at Jackson in first line position. Looks at Isaac behind Jackson. He can see all the tension in their body and he just wants to laugh.

So he does.

He snorts and sputters and Aiden looks at him with concern.

He only calms down when he hears the whistle from the ref and a inhuman growl from beside him.

He doesn’t let out a squeak. Really he doesn’t. He just kinda stumbles as Scott pushes past him and sends him flying onto his back. He doesn’t enjoy the way he sees Aiden’s eyes flash electric blue and the way he tackles the beta from the other team to the ground. Really he doesn’t.

“I thought we were kicking some ass?” Brandon asks, sticking his hand out to help Stiles up.

“Brandon, buddy, I’m just warming up.” Stiles comments, taking the hand and pulling himself up.

Brandon laughs and pushes on Stiles’ shoulder before running back to his position and Stiles takes notice in how everyone from his old pack is once again staring at him.

“Damn. These people got staring problems.” Stiles mumbles, bending down and lips curling when he hears the snort from Aiden.

It’s dead silent next. Everyone waiting for the ref to blow his whistle. Everyone staring at each other, daring for someone to make the first move.

Of course, Cindy has to go and break it.

“KICK THEIR ASSES, STILES!” She screams, earning yells and and hollers from students and other team mates. Some people echoing her and some adding their own comments.

“God, I love her.” Stiles snorts just as the whistles is blown and he’s off, using his knowledge of the wolves from the other team to his advantage.

He doges. He runs. He tackles. He high fives some people. He scores.

He kicks their asses basically.

And he’s really fucking glad, okay? His team only has two wolves and they beat one with four wolves. So he has a reason to be glad. Don’t rub it in.

Stiles laughs as his team tackles him to the ground. He laughs as he gets tugged up by Cindy and Janie, each of them smacking a kiss on his cheeks.

“Pack meeting tonight.” Cindy whispers in his ear at the last moment before both of them are gone, hips swaying as Stiles watches them walk away.

He turns to Ethan and Aiden in question. All he gets is the two twins tackling him to the ground again, hugging him and laughing. They push up into a sitting position and Ethan’s leaning in.

“We’re finding your spark.” Ethan whispers in his ear before both of the wolves are following Cindy, pushing each other and laughing as they walk towards the locker room.

Ivan is next. He pulls Stiles up again and pulls him in a bro hug. “Hour from now. Mine and Cindy’s house.” Then he’s gone as well, following the rest of the Pack into the school building.

Stiles stares after them, before turning to look at the other side of the field. He’s met with frowns and wide eyes. He’s met with his old Alpha fuming and Erica trying to calm him down.

He’s met with the hurt expression from Allison.

“You have no right to look at me like that Allison Argent.” Stiles hisses, staring straight at her.

Erica and Derek freeze, not saying a word. Allison says something and Erica replies after a moment. It causes the young hunter’s eyes to widen and look back at Stiles again. She takes one look at him before she’s all up in Derek’s face, gesturing widely. Stiles frowns before turning around and walking swiftly towards the locker room, not even speaking as Brandon and Trent flack his left and right. Not even speaking as he takes a shower. Not saying anything as he gets ready to leave. Not saying anything as he walks into Cindy’s house. Not speaking as he sinks beside Ethan.

Only replying to Aiden when he asks what’s wrong.

“Angers my spark.” Stiles answers simply.

“Um… well, how do you know this exactly?” Cindy asks after a moment of silence.

“When all of you went inside after the game, I saw my old Pack staring at me. One of them looked sad and I whispered that they had no right to be sad and she got all up in my old Alpha’s face and was yelling at him. I just felt power surge through me when I saw it. I felt angry. I felt like I could actually do something.” Stiles says after a few moments of gathering his thoughts and putting them into words.

“That’s… that could work.” Jason says after a long silence, nodding along as he talks.

“It could really work.” Cindy beams and stands up suddenly, pulling Stiles up with her.

“What are we doing?” Stiles asks as Cindy drags him along to the backyard, everyone trailing behind them.

“We’re going to practice some elements.” Cindy answers and pulls Stiles to sit beside her, everyone else sitting beside them.

“Oh?”

“What would you like to learn first? Earth?” Jason asks while waving his hand around, making roots pop up from the ground.

“Water?” Cindy spoke, flicking her hand and making a couple raindrops fall. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the way her hair glowed when she performed the task.

“Air?” The wind picked up around them, flicking Cindy’s hair in every direction before settling down again.

“Or fire?” Cindy slammed her palms together before bringing a fireball out, it blazing above her right palm and grinned widely.

“Holy…” Stiles breathed, shocked by it all. The rest of the Pack made a noise of agreement as they all took it in.

“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it? But don’t worry. It’s so much fun learning how to do all of it.” Cindy reassured quickly, throwing her arm around his shoulders.

Stiles smiled weakly before remembering how her hair had glowed, “I have a question..” He said hesitantly.

“Uh-oh.” Jason teases.

“Why did your hair glow brighter when you performed the water spell?”

Ethan, Aiden, and Janie made a confused noise as well, everyone turning to look at Cindy.

Jason opens his mouth and began explaining, causing everyone to turn and look at him. “Every witch and wizard has some sort of symbol on their body after they mastered the four main spells. It shows which spells will be your greatest and it starts glowing when you complete the spell. It gives you extra power.”

“So yours is water, Cindy?” Stiles guessed.

Cindy nods confirmation and then Stiles looks at Jason, “What's yours?”

Jason takes off his shirt, revealing an impressive six pack before turning around on his butt and showing his back to Stiles, “Right shoulder.”

“Earth.” Stiles says and reaches out poking the tree tattoo, “it lights up, too?”

To answer his question, Jason flicks his hand out and made a couple roots pop up out of the ground and Stiles watched as the tree grew slightly and started glowing.

“Dude.” Aiden said, eyes wide.

“Right.” Cindy laughed as Jason put his shirt back on and turned around to face them.

“So which one do you wanna learn first?” Jason asked.

“Fire.” Stiles said this time with no hesitation.

Jason grins and Stiles shivers slightly, not yet use to that wolfish grin he only uses for special times. “How did I know that was going to be the one you choose?” He teased.

Ethan snorts and reaches his foot out to bump against Stiles’ knee. “He looks like a fire sorta guy.”

“Blazing.” Ivan whispers, eyes widening and cheeks flushing in embarrassment when everyone bursts out laughing.

“Didn’t know you thought so highly of me, Ivan.” Stiles teased, lips curling in a small smile.

Ivan snorts and didn’t comment, burying his head into Janie’s neck.

“Wait, I never asked, but are you and you brother and sister?” Stiles asked while pointing to Cindy and Ivan. He never paid attention to how much they looked alike.

“Twins actually.” Ivan says, voice muffled by Janie’s neck.

“Then why aren’t you a wizard?” Stiles questioned.

“Well, our dad is the one who is the wizard and our mom is human. I received the human genetics while my bossy sister over there received the magic genetics.”

  
Cindy snorts and waves him off, “It’s actually pretty unique that it happened to us. Almost every twin that has at least one magical parent both come out with magical genes. We’re actually the 3rd set for it to ever happen to.”

“Oh wow. That’s pretty weird.” Stiles mumbled and everyone hummed their agreement.

“Okay. Fire potion.” Cindy said and sat 2 baggies on the ground between them all, “Jason and I cannot touch these ingredients or we’ll have to begin your training all over again.”

Stiles nodded and gestured for her to continue.

“This bag,” She points to the one that has ‘ash’ written on a post-it note and stuck on it, “holds fire ashes from centuries ago. The Elders created them. And this bag,” she points to the other one that has ‘mushroom powder’ written on it, “contains mushroom powder to light the ashes.”

“And how the hell is that suppose to work?” Janie asked, causing Stiles, Ivan, Ethan, and Aiden to laugh.

“It’s actually really cool to watch.” Jason said while grinning.

“Please, show me how.” Stiles gestured while still laughing.

“Ah ah ah. Can't touch remember?” Cindy said while doing jazz hands.

“Dammit.” Stiles pouted, watching everyone chuckle before reaching for the two bags and popping them open.

“Now,” Cindy began while flipping open her spellbook to a marked page and turning it towards Stiles and pointing at a paragraph that was highlighted, “These words are in Latin. I’ve written the English version out in the margins so you’ll know what it means. But, to perform the spell it must be in Latin. Can you read the English version out loud for me?”

Stiles took the book from her and sat it in his lap, taking a deep breath before saying the English words, “Hear me, wise ones, old ones, those who dwell above; Hear my prayer to burn.”

“Good. Now, Jason here is going to teach you how to say it in Latin.” Cindy gestured towards Jason and grinned.

“Repeat after me: Audite sapientes veterum, qui inhabitant super; Exaudi orationem meam, ad comburendos.” Jason spoke slowly, hoping for Stiles to catch on.

It took a few tries and a lot of laughter later for him to finally master the Latin words. It was then that a question popped into his mind, “So once I master the spells all I have to do is flick my hand for it to preform?”

“We’ll talk about that later. But now, let us teach you the rest of the fire spell.” Jason said.

“Now, Stiles, grab a handful of ashes in one hand and a handful of mushroom powder in the other.” Stiles did as Cindy instructed, nose wrinkling at the smell of the powder, “Now chant the first part of the spell. And after that, slam your palms together and chant the second part of the spell. Then take your hands apart and hold them skyward.”

  
Stiles took a deep breath before chanting out, “Audite sapientes veterum, qui inhabitant super.” He slammed his palms together and chanted the second half, “Exaudi orationem meam, ad comburendos.”

He brought his palms apart and faced them skyward. The gasp that fell from his lips should be allowed because, “Holy mother of God. I’m holding a fire ball.”

Everyone laughed and started cheering. They patted Stiles on the back as he held a tiny fireball in his hands.

Cindy squeezed his shoulder before saying, “To make it grow, all you need to think about is something that pisses you off to no end. And to make it fizzle out, think of someone you love and not wanting them to be burned.”

Stiles wanted it to grow, so he he let his mind choose the first thing that hurt him the most. The Pack kicking him out. He watched in amazement as the fireball grew bigger and bigger.

“Stiles! Think of someone you love! Hurry!” Cindy yelled, holding her hands in front of her face away from the fireball. Stiles noticed how everyone had scooted away from him. So he quickly let his mind roam again. He landed on the Sheriff. How his dad held him the night it happened and even let him switch schools. Stiles watched in amazement as the fireball quickly fizzles out.

“Jason…” Cindy said quietly.

“That was the biggest fireball I’ve ever seen…” Jason breathed out.

“My dad said they’ve never gotten bigger than your whole hand.” Cindy said, wide eyed.

“That was as big as like four hands!” Ivan exclaimed and Janie nodded her agreement.

“I know. That’s what I don’t get. I’ve never heard of this happening before. Have you Jason?”

Jason quickly shook his head no, staring off into space as he thought.

“How powerful am I exactly?” Stiles interjected.

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” Jason stated, turning to look at the group with a grin.

 

 


	6. The Mage and The Wolf

“Allison! Allison wait!” Lydia demands, walking after the hunter.

Allison huffs and stops. She turns around and stares Lydia down, daring her to say something else. Of course, she does.

“You know the reason Derek kicked him out.” Lydia whispers, looking back at the werewolves who were all staring at the spot Stiles was currently standing in.

“I don’t believe that bullshit, alright? He isn't a sore spot in our pack. If he is, then guess what?! I am too. You as well, Lydia. Oh! And Jackson! Can't forget good 'ole Scott, either! He wasn't a liability. And I don't care if that's the only reason Derek's going with. Even if Stiles is his mate.” Allison yells, crossing her arms over her chest. She shots glares at everyone that looks at her.

“I don’t agree with it either Ally-”

“Don’t call me that.” Allison hisses, taking a daring step forward. “I was the only one that fucking stood up to Derek after Stiles left. And then Scott goes and acts like that? No, okay? I’m done.”

Lydia’s eyes widen and she glances back at the other wolves of the Pack. They’re all staring at them and Lydia knows that they didn’t hear the tick in her heartbeat.

“Allison. Just… let’s calm down, alright?” Lydia tries, reaching her hand out to grasp Allison’s arm.

“No.” She says simply, turning around and taking a couple steps forward before turning back around and looking over Lydia’s shoulder at Derek.

“Allis-” Scott begins to beg, appearing beside Lydia. Allison doesn’t even acknowledge him.

“I’m out Hale.” She hisses, not one tick in her heartbeat. “What you did was stupid, alright? I’m out.”

With that, she spins on her heels and takes off towards her car. They all watch with wide eyes as she gets in the car, slamming the door before cranking the engine. The last Allison sees before she’s peeling out of the parking lot is Lydia walking towards Derek. Allison can hear the clicking of her heels in her head as she watches Lydia walk with determination.

Allison pulls out of the parking lot and turns right, having no clue where she’s going. She just drives. It’s Friday night, she has no curfew. So she drives around this little town that Stiles now goes to school at. The little town that took one of her best friends. She pulls up into a park and kills the engine to her car before letting the tears flow.

She didn’t sign up for this.

She signed up for a Pack. For a family. People that protect and love each other.

Not people who kick their own fucking mate out of it.

Allison jumps when her phone vibrates in the console. Wiping her nose before picking it up, she unlocks it and sees a message from the Alpha himself.

**From: Derek Hale**  
 _Message - Is that your final decision?_

Allison snorts wetly, wiping her hand against her jeans after she wipes her face off. She quickly taps the screen and types out her message saying yes, that is her final decision. Thank you very much.

She clicks on her contacts and goes to the s’s. Clicking on Stiles name absentmindedly. She’s been doing this a lot lately. Looking at the photo of Stiles and her that’s his contact picture. He’s like her brother. He stood by her when she lost her mom. He stood by her when Derek would randomly start being a asshole to her. He stood by her and helped her when a omega clawed her stomach and they were all alone. He didn’t leave her when she begged him too.

She watched as Stiles did something he doesn’t remember that night the omega attacked them. She watched as Stiles’ eyes glowed purple and the omega screamed and doubled over in pain before dying. Watched as Stiles fainted before the rest of the Pack showed up.

She never spoke of it. It was obvious Stiles didn’t remember.

Allison just doesn’t understand. Stiles and her may be closer than when everything started, but she wasn’t as close as Scott and him were. Allison feels like she lost a limb when he left that night and never spoke to them again. She knows Erica and Jackson agree with her. But how could Scott not? He just threw 15 years of friendship and secrets down the drain. Like he didn’t care what Stiles did anymore.

It makes Allison sick to her stomach.

Before she knows what she’s doing, she's clicking the call button and putting the phone up to her ear. Allison bites her lip, wondering why that she would do this after two weeks. Why she wouldn’t do it sooner. Not just calling Stiles, but leaving the Pack too.

Allison knows he wasn’t kicked out because he wasn’t a liability. It wasn’t because he was human.

It was because Stiles is Derek’s kryptonite.

“Allison….?” Stiles voice says in her ear and Allison jumps slightly.

Then she breaks.

“Stiles.” She says and her voice cracks.

“Allison are you crying? Is everything okay?”

Of course. Even when he’s not in the Pack, he still wants everyone to be okay.

Allison smiles through her tears. “No everything's not okay, Stiles. Derek kicked you out. How is that okay?”

She hears Stiles suck in a sharp breath and then mumble something to someone. She hears some shuffling and then a girl’s voice booms through the tiny speakers by Allison’s ear.

“Why are you calling Stiles?” She demands to know.

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Allison asks and bites her lip.

“Cindy. Now, why are you calling Stiles?”

“I.. I wanted to tell him I’m sorry. And that I left the Pack.”

Allison hears more shuffling and some muffled voices. She clears her throat and waits silently.

“Allison… did you really leave?” Stiles asks a moment later.

“Yeah… yeah I did.”

“Why? Why after two weeks?”

“Because what Derek did wasn’t right. You’re not a liability, Stiles. You’re the best researcher I know. And you were loyal to Derek. And he went and did that. And then tonight when you said I had no right to be sad. I lost it. I started screaming at Derek that he was a sucky Alpha and he let’s go everything important to him and that were all going to end up dying because of him. I’m- I’m sorry I called. I just wanted you to know.”

Stiles takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “It’s alright, Allison. You know you can call me whenever you want.”

“I can…?” Allison asks hopefully.

Stiles is silent for a few moments before he answers. “Yeah. Yeah you can, Ally.”

Allison lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “I’m so sorry Stiles. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it’s not. And I don’t know if I can believe you right now. But, baby steps, right?”

“Yeah.” Allison laughs wetly. “I… I’ll call you later?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Good night, Stiles.”

Allison locks her phone and throws it in the console. She sighs and leans her head against the window before smiling brightly.

“I didn’t think he would forgive so easily.” Derek says and Allison jumps, hitting her head on the window.

“What are you doing here?” Allison asks, clenching her jaw.

“Came to talk to you.”

“Don’t wanna talk to you.”

“Allison.”

“Derek.”

“I’m not going to ask why you did it.”

“Good because I already told you why.”

“All-”

“Just get out.”

Derek sighs before opening the car door, getting out and turning back around. “Protect him for me?”

“You don’t get the right to make sure he is protected.”

“Allison… please?”

  
Allison sighs. Pinching her arm before looking at Derek. “I’m serious Derek. If you weren’t lying and he’s really your mate, then you fucked up. Big time.”

Derek sighs, before he straightens his back. “I know.” He whispers before shutting the car door and disappearing into the darkness.

Allison watches him walk away before turning on her car and driving in the opposite direction.

*

“I can’t believe… I can’t believe Stiles and Allison are both gone.” Erica says, picking at a loose thread on her couch blanket.

“It’s Derek’s fault.” Jackson sneers, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jackson.” Lydia hisses, looking at Derek as she says it.

“It’s true.” Isaac says before anyone can say anything else.

“Really is.” Boyd echoes and looks down when everyone turns to stare at him. He hasn’t said anything about Stiles leaving.

“I’ve really fucked up.” Derek says and scrubs a hand over his face.

“Yeah pretty much.” Erica agrees.

“And there’s no fixing it.” Lydia says quietly.

*

John Stilinski sighs and sits down the fork before wiping his mouth off with his napkin. He opens his mouth to speak but Melissa McCall beats him to it.

“What the hell, Scott?” Melissa says and slaps Scott upside the head.

“I just… I didn’t know what to do. Stiles can read me better than you can, Mom. He would have been able to tell something was up the minute he looked at me. I needed a distraction.” Scott whispers and looks down at his plate.

“Scott, listen to me.” John orders and clasps his hands together, eyes locking with Scott’s as he looks up. “I’m not going to say anything to Stiles about this. This is your fault. You fix it.”

Melissa nods and stands up when John does. They give Scott one last look before walking out of the diner. Scott sighs and looks down at his plate, only looking up when he hears people sitting across from him.

A girl with black hair and blue streaks and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Smelling of Stiles, safety and magic.

“Yes?” Scott asks hesitantly.

“Scott McCall?” The girl with black hair says instead, glaring slightly at him.

“Yes?” Scott asks again.

“Cindy Crescent.” The girl says and sticks out her hand. Scott follows the gesture and shakes her hand firmly.

“Jason Star.” The boy says and sticks out his hand as well. Scott quickly shakes it.

“You’re the ones at the game last night.” Scott says and eyes them warily.

“Yes. We’re here to discuss your Alpha.” Cindy says and clasps her hands together.

“And Stiles.” Jason adds, smirking.

“What about them?”

“Last night, both of my wolves heard some things between a few members of your Pack. Specifically, a girl named Allison leaving the Pack because of Stiles.” Cindy says, staring Scott down. She could give Lydia a run for her money.

“Yes… she doesn’t agree with what Derek did.”

“Ah yes! Another thing! One of my wolves also heard something about Stiles being a mate to the Alpha?” Jason says brightly, like he’s daring Scott to deny it.

“I.. yes.” Scott answers weakly.

“You guys really need to learn how to lower your voices around other weres. Specifically ones that are protective of a certain boy that has recently joined our Pack.” Cindy comments.

Scott doesn’t answer.

“Most important question. What kind of Alpha kicks their mate out? A mage mate at that.” Jason asks, smirk widening.

“Mage?”

Jason and Cindy share a look before standing up. Jason leans over slightly and whispers, “you idiots let go the most powerful person in the supernatural world.”

Then they’re gone.


	7. The Mage and The Wolf

“What do you mean, they just were gone?” Lydia scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Really, Lydia? That’s the part you’re going to focus on? Not the part where they said Stiles was powerful?” Erica hisses at the strawberry blonde.

“It’s Stiles.” She says, snarling.

“Yes, exactly. You’re following along, perfect.” Erica snarks back, standing defensive.

“Guys. Shut up.” Isaac sighs, pinching the skin between his brow.

“We should just talk to Derek.” Scott says, standing up and walking over to get his phone off his desk.

“Already called him. Said to meet him at the loft.” Boyd offers, coming back into Scott’s bedroom. Everyone nods and stand up, some going out the window and others going down the stairs like normal people.

-

“Dad?” Cindy calls out, pushing the study door open and stumbling in.

“In here.” Adam Crescent, Cindy and Ivan’s father, calls out from a room connected to the study.

Cindy grabs Stiles’ arm and starts pulling him towards the other room, everyone else trailing behind. They walk into a room full of books and gadgets, a man with glasses standing in front of a bookcase and flipping through a book he is currently holding. “Yes?” He asks, looking up as they enter.

“Dad, this is Stiles. The magic user I told you Jason and I would be training. Stiles, this is my dad, Adam Crescent. He’s was an emissary for the Bishop Pack. Which Ethan and Aiden came from.” Cindy says, pulling Stiles over to her dad and introducing the two.

“Ah. Pleasure to finally meet you, Stiles.” Adam says, putting down his book and reaching his hand out for a handshake.

“You too, sir.” Stiles grins and shakes his hand firmly. Adam chuckles before gesturing for them all of them to sit in the couches and chairs in the small book room.

“You wouldn’t by any chance, be Sheriff Stilinski’s son? From Beacon Hills?” Adam asks curiously.

“Why, yes I am.” Stiles says, surprised.

“Interesting…” Adam mutters into the silence before continuing. “We’re here to talk about the fireball he created last night?”

“It was actually pretty scary.” Ivan chuckles and Stiles pushes him on the shoulder while rolling his eyes.

“Take off your shirt.” Adam instructs, standing up and going to a bookshelf. He mumbles a few words to himself and pulls out a thick book before going back to the group. Stiles still hadn’t taken off his shirt. “Off.” Adam instructs again, pulling at the collar of it.

“Uhmmm… why?” Stiles asks hesitantly.

“I want to see if you have your tattoo yet.” Adam explains.

“But we just started training him last night!” Cindy exclaims, leaning forward in her seat on the couch.

“Trust me.” Adam says soothing and watches as Stiles tugs off his shirt. “Now turn.” He orders.

Stiles turns around and everyone gasps. Adam nods his head and says, “yes, just like I thought.”

“It’s beautiful.” Cindy whispers, getting up to run her fingers over the tattoo.

“What? What’s it look like? I wanna see.” Stiles pouts, trying to look over his own shoulder to look at it.

Cindy laughs and stands up, pulling Stiles over to the full length mirror. He turns around and looks at the tattoo in the center of his back, gasping at what he sees.

([Perf Tattoo](http://goo.gl/4QUgZU))

“Wait. That’s all four elements.” Jason says while staring at the tattoo like everyone else is.

“That it is.” Adam confirms, closing the book. “Stiles Stilinski. Son of John and Claudia Stilinski, correct?”

“Yes…?” Stiles answers, scared for the reply.

“Has your mother ever mentioned anything about a Wizard Academy in Florida?”

“My mother died when I was seven.”

“My apologizes. I had no clue. I wondered why John had told me to stop contacting them.”

“You knew my mother?”

“Yes. We attended the same Wizard Academy in Florida and were partners in crime for some time. We came to California to do some business and she ran into John. They started dating and got married some time after then she became pregnant with you.”

“Not that I don’t love this story,” Aiden drawls, “but what does that have to do with all the elements in the form of a wolf?”

“I was getting to that part.” Adam rolls his eyes at the young wolf. “They have tests they do at the academy to determine if your child is going to be magic. They tested Claudia. It came back…. different then most tests.”

“Different?” Stiles squeaks.

“Most magic users have have a spark that flows through half their body. Some have less. None have more. But, Stiles here…. he has it going through 95% of his body.”

“95%?” Janie squeaks next.

“What’s that mean?” Jason asks everyones question.

“The last person to ever have that much power going through their body was in the early 1800s in England. Even then, it was only 85% and he was considered the most powerful person in the supernatural world. They called him a mage. He could control the four elements along with life and death. He was also a shapeshifter. He did some others things as well, but I’m not exactly positive what it all was.” Adam tells them all, going and sitting back on a chair.

“But, how does he already have the tattoo? He hasn’t mastered the spells yet.” Cindy says, still tracing her fingers over the tattoo.

Adam gets up again and walks to a desk in the corner of the room. Pulling out a piece of paper, he turns back towards the new magic user. “Stiles, think about this burning.”

Stiles frowns but begins to think about the paper going up in flames. A few moments later, the paper in Adam’s hand lights up, flames taking it over.

“Woah.” Ethan and Ivan say at the same time.

“Woah.” Stiles agrees, staring at the paper as it falls to the floor in ashes. Then he remembers the tattoo is in the form of a wolf and he asks, “but what does the wolf have to do with any of this?”

“Tattoos often take the shape of what you best have control over. Like, Jason’s is a tree. But, the last mage, who was a shapeshifter, his tattoo took form of a fox. They soon found out that his mate was a werefox and he had the best control when he shifted into a fox himself.” Adam explains.

“Wait. So my mate is a wolf?” Stiles asks, shock still coursing through his body.

Ethan and Aiden share a look at this. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Stiles or Cindy. They both point at the only werewolves in the room and say, “you know something.”

“Ummm.” Ethan begins to say but looks at his brother.

“We know who Stiles’ mate is.” Aiden breaths out quickly.

“Who?!” Stiles asks, staring the two wolves down.

Aiden mumbles something and Ethan looks away. No one hears it.

“What was that?” Jason asks and leans in closer.

Ethan sighs before blurting out, “its Derek Hale.”

Stiles is pretty sure he faints.

-

“”Boyd wouldn’t tell me why you’re all here.” Derek huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest and stands in front of all the werewolves in his loft.

“Scott, here, has a story to tell.” Erica says cheerfully, bouncing over to the couch and throwing herself down on top of it.

“Quite amazing if I do say so myself.” Jackson drawls out before walking over, picking Erica’s legs up and sits down, putting them into his lap.

“Do tell.” Derek says sarcastically, pinching the skin between his brow.

Scott sighs then walks over to the loveseat, Boyd and Lydia trailing behind him. They all sit down and Derek stays standing, obviously wanting Scott to say whatever the hell he wants to say and get the hell out.

“So, this afternoon at around noon, I was eating lunch with Sheriff Stilinski and my mom. We were discussing something private and then they left. About five minutes later, two people sat down with me.” Scott says, looking at Derek.

“Amazing.” Derek rolls his eyes and sits on the arm of the couch.

Scott rolls his eyes in return before continuing. “Their names were Cindy Crescent and Jason Star.”

Derek’s head snaps towards the young teenager after he says the names. They’re the two people who were at the lacrosse game last night with Stiles. The girl that Derek thinks his mate might possibly be dating. The boy that no doubt had power flowing through his veins. “What did they want?” Derek grinds out.

“Told you he’d be like this.” Erica laughs, kicking the heel of her boot into Jackson’s thigh.

“Never denied it.” Jackson snickers, tapping her ankle.

Everyone ignores them.

“They know you’re his mate.”

“And how do they know that?” Derek hisses, standing up.

“They overheard Allison last night. The two weres in their Pack. They also told me something very interesting about Stiles.”

“What?”

“He’s apparently the most powerful person in the supernatural world? What did they call him? Oh, right. A mage.”

Derek’s gut turns and he pinches his own thigh to control himself. “And how do they know this?”

“Don’t ask me. They just disappeared after that.”

“You’re a werewolf, Scott. How do they just disappear?” Derek snarls, walking towards his beta.

“I tried tracing their scent and everything. I’m serious. It’s like they weren’t even there to begin with.”

Derek sighs while pinching the skin between his brow again. Scott wasn’t lying. “That’s all they said?” Derek asks to be sure.

“They know that Allison left. That’s how they found out about Stiles being your mate.” Lydia answers, standing up and starting to walk towards the loft door.

“And where are you going?”

“To prove that this is all a big fat lie. It’s Stiles, how can he be powerful?” Lydia scoffs, walking out of the door before the alpha can do anything about his beta talking bad about his mate.

“I, for one, think that it is quite possible.” Erica volunteers cheerfully.

They all ignore her.

-

“Are you sure you want to do this, Stiles?” Ethan asks, placing a reassuring hand on the mage’s shoulder from the backseat of the car.

Stiles looks out of the corner of his eye. He sees Ethan’s hand, Aiden’s knee, Janie’s foot, and Ivan’s leg. He also see’s Cindy’s hands gripping the steering wheel.

“I have to do this.” Stiles sighs, popping the car door open and stepping out, Ethan’s hand fluttering down. He shuts the car door behind him and begins to walk up the yard towards the front door. Walking slowly up the front porch steps, Stiles soon stops in front of the door. Raising his hand, he knocks three times. The door opens a few moments later.

“Stiles?” Chris asks, surprised.

“Mr. Argent,” Stiles nods his head in greeting, “is Ally home?”

Chris stares at him for a bit longer before gathering himself. “Yeah. Yeah, come on in. She’s upstairs in her bedroom.”

Stiles turns around and waves once to Cindy, signaling that he’ll be alright and that they can go get something to eat. Cindy nods back before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, disappearing around the corner as she drives away. Stiles turns back around and steps inside, smiling slightly at Chris.

“Friends of yours?” Chris asks, shutting the door behind him.

“You could say that…” Stiles chuckles, “so can I go on up?”

Chris nods and smiles slightly at Stiles before turning off and walking into the kitchen. Stiles starts humming to himself and jogs up the stairs to Allison’s bedroom. Pausing outside the door, he takes a couple deep, long breaths before knocking.

“Come in!” Allison’s voice floats from behind the closed door.

Stiles takes one more deep breath before opening the door, walking in, then shutting it behind him. He hears Allison drop her tv remote and whisper, “Stiles?”

Stiles turns back around and faces her. Giving her a half smile, he waves and says, “Hi.”

Allison gaps for a few long moments before squealing and jumping off her bed, running over to Stiles and throwing herself into his arms. “What are you doing here?” She asks happily, squeezing tightly before pulling away to start yanking Stiles to her bed.

Stiles laughs, following her lead and sitting cross legged on the bed across from her. “I actually have some questions.”

Allison pauses her movements of throwing a blanket over herself before asking a quite, “oh?”

“Yeah… okay I’m just gonna come out and ask it.”

“Okay.” Allison laughs lightly, settling herself and staring at Stiles.

“Do you or your father know what a mage is?”

Allison’s eyes widen and she looks at him, shocked. “Yeah… I mean, we’ve never met one because the last one died in the 1800s. But, the journal that my family kept about the supernatural said he was very powerful. Why?”

“I’ve been told that I’m…. that I’m a mage.”

Allison stares at him before tackling him to the bed in a hug. “I knew I didn’t dream that up that night.”

Stiles pulls back and looks at her in confusment. “Dream what?”

“Remember that night when the omega clawed me?” Allison asks and at the nod Stiles gives, she continues, “Everyone thought I had killed him.”

“You didn’t?” Stiles asks in pure confusement.

“No…” She whispers and looks down.

“Then who did? I thought us two and the werewolf were the only ones there.”

“We were. Stiles, you killed the omega.”

“How? I passed out, Ally.”

“It had already clawed me and I was begging you to leave. You wouldn’t for some reason. You kept saying that you weren’t going to lose me, too. Then the omega started running at us and your… your eyes changed purple and the omega just… he just fell over, dead.”

“But…. how come….”

“How come you don’t remember it?”

Stiles nods his head and stares at the dark green bedspread.

“You passed out after you did it. Fell on top of me, actually. When the Pack got there, which was like three minutes later, they had just assumed I had killed him and you had passed out. I went with it because I was gonna wait until you woke up to see if you wanted to tell them.”

“But, I woke up and didn’t remember it.” Stiles whispers and Allison sighs while nodding.

“I didn’t want to frighten you. I had no idea what happened and thought maybe I had possibly dreamed it. But I knew I didn't.” Allison finishes happily, pushing Stiles on the shoulder.

“You said my eyes glowed purple?” Stiles asks seriously, sitting up straighter.

Allison nods her head fiercely. “They were beautiful.”

Stiles snorts but says, “thank you.” anyways. He then sits and ponders for a few moments, well aware of the fact that one of his best friends is staring at him.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Allison asks sweetly after a too long silence for her.

“Honestly? I have no idea what to think about.” Stiles mutters, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“Wanna go talk to my dad?” Allison asks, showing off her dimples.

“Can we?” Stiles asks hopefully.

Apparently, to hopeful because Allison laughs at him before pulling him off of her bed and out of the bedroom. They both walk down the stairs, laughing at nothing. When they get down to the bottom, they both abruptly stop laughing, staring at the scene in front of them.

“What are you doing here?” Allison hisses, taking a protective step in front of Stiles.

“We… we um came-” Scott begins to say but Lydia huffs.

“We came to talk to you.” Lydia says, cutting Scott off and staring at Stiles then Allison. “But, I think we already got the answers to our questions.”

Stiles tenses behind Allison and she elbows him in the stomach, mentally saying everything's gonna be okay. Allison stares at Lydia for a beat longer before saying, “and what exactly were your questions?”

“Number one question was, is Stiles really a mage?” Lydia smirks, staring at the hyperactive boy that’s behind Allison.

“You know, I don’t even know the answer to that.” Stiles mutters but everyone hears him loud and clear anyways.

“What do you mean you don’t know the-” Scott says but a look from Stiles shuts him up quickly.

“Out.” Allison demands, pointing towards the front door.

“Aw, Allison, I thought we could stay for a while. Catch up?” Lydia says innocently.

“Out.” Allison says again, taking a step forward.

Lydia comes forward with her own step. “Are you really threatening a werewolf, dear?”

“Out.”

Scott grabs Lydia’s arm, only for it to be yanked away. “Come on, Lydia.”

Lydia flashes her eyes gold at Scott before turning back to Allison. “You can go.”

“I think you can both go.” Chris says from the doorway of the kitchen, crossbow drawn and trained on the werewolf thats standing in front of his daughter.

Lydia growls, low and deep, but she spins on her heels anyways. Walking towards the front door, she lets Scott go out first before turning back around. “I’d watch my back if I were you, Stilinski.” Then she’s slamming the front door close behind her.

It silent for a long time, each human waiting for one to speak. Finally, Stiles does. “Did she just threaten me?”

Allison sighs, turning around to face the mage. “She’s changed since she took the bite.”

“I miss the old Lydia.” Stiles mutters, going to sit down on the couch.

“Dad, did you let them in?” Allison asks, ignoring Stiles as she walks over and sits beside him.

“They said they wanted to talk to you about Pack stuff.” Chris answers, going to a recliner and sitting down while putting his crossbow in his lap.

Allison huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “I left the Pack last night.”

Chris’ eyes widen and he stares at his daughter in shock. Then he looks at Stiles. “Did you, too?”

Stiles sighs and looks down. “Derek kicked me out a couple weeks ago.”

Realization sets across Chris’ features. He nods once, looks down and starts fingering the bow. “Do you know why Lydia said that?”

Stiles sighs again and rubs a hand through his hair. “Mr. Argent, what do you know about mages?”

-

“Then they started coming downstairs, laughing and when they saw us they both just froze and Allison stood protectively in front of Stiles. Allison told us to leave and Lydia wouldn't and Chris had to get his crossbow out. Then, Lydia she…” Scott trails off, looking down at the loft floor.

“She what?” Derek asks, crossing his arms over his chest. He glances at Lydia and she's picking at her nails. Every other werewolf can literally feel the sacredness vibrating off Scott.

“She… she um… she threatened Stiles.” Scott whispers.

Derek sees red.

The alpha spins on his heel and rushes towards the girl beta. She glances up and widens her eyes, looking around the room for help. All the other werewolves just look at both of them with their own wide eyes. Derek slams against the side of the couch and gets up in Lydia’s face. “You threatened him?” he growls out, eyes flashing red, claws growing, fangs poking out from behind his lips.

Lydia backs up, gulping. “I… yes.”

“Why?” Derek snarls, bringing his clawed hand up and grasping Lydia’s elbow.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Liar.” Jackson mutters and everyone sushs him.

“Give me the real reason, Lydia.” Derek snarls again, tightening his hold on her elbow.

Lydia gulps again and she opens her mouth to explain because she can’t ignore her alpha. “I’m jealous of him.”

“Jealous?” Derek pulls back, fangs and claws retracting but his eyes still glow red.

“Of course I’m jealous. He stole my best friend and he’s a mage, Derek. The most powerful person in the supernatural world. Why wouldn’t I be jealous?”

“You threatened my mate because you were jealous?” Derek growls.

Lydia nods her head and looks down, guilty.

“Get out.”

Lydia’s head snaps up and she looks at Derek. “What?”

“Get out. And don’t come back until I say to.”

Lydia opens her mouth to speak but Derek roars, “Get out.” The whole room shakes and Lydia nods her head quickly, falling over her feet in her haste to get out of the loft.  
“I’m sorry.” Scott mutters quietly.

“It’s not your fault.” Derek says quietly back, walking over to the stairs and going up to his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him.


	8. The Mage and The Wolf

“Everyone has already repeatedly told me that mages are the most powerful person,” Stiles says, leaning forward in his seat, “but I want to know how I got it. My mom was the only one with magic in her. How did I get so… so much power coursing through me?”

Chris sighs. “I honestly don’t know.”

This time, Stiles sighs and sits back against the couch. Allison brings a hand up and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. Stiles shoots her a small, grateful smile and taps her knee once before moving to stand up. “I’m going to Deaton’s.” Stiles declares, walking over to the front door.

“I’ll come with you.” Allison says, standing up.

Chris stands up quickly. “Allison-”

“Relax, Dad. I’ll take some daggers. Stiles can light some shit on fire if anything happens.”

Stiles snorts loudly. “How’d you know I already know how to set things on fire?”

“You’re Stiles,” Allison says, waving her hand and starting to walk up the stairs. “give me a moment?”

Stiles nods and leans against the doorframe as Allison walks up the stairs. Chris watches her go before turning to Stiles. He gets a serious look on his face and he lowers his voice slightly as he beings to speak. “Watch out for her, alright? I don’t want to have a repeat of what happened early.”

Stiles nods, looking down before talking. “I honestly think she would be the one protecting me.”

Chris gets a fond look on his face, it quickly falls off his face as they hear the slam of Allison’s bedroom door then the clonk clonk clonk of her boots as she comes down the stairs. Stiles looks her over quickly, noticing shes changed from her pjs to a red tanktop, leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots.

“What’s up with the hunter outfit?” Stiles chuckles, gesturing at her body.

“Never hurts to always be prepared.” Allison says, pulling up a pants leg of her jeans to reveal a sharp dagger in her boot.

“Not trying to out hunter you, but wouldn’t you have to bend down and pick that up?” Stiles asks as they walk out the front door.

“Yeah?” Allison says wearily.

“So you’re showing your back and neck to the enemy.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Allison coos, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Everything happens all at once next.

Stiles squeals (very manly, by the way) as Allison curls her arm around his next tightly and kicks him in the knee cap, bringing him down onto his knees. She then loses her hold on his neck and brings it up to Stiles’ hair, gripping it tightly and yanking his head back. Another dagger slides from the sleeve of her leather jacket and pushes up against the skin of Stiles’ throat. Stiles shoots his hands up in surrender, laughing as Allison pulls the knife away and helps him stand up.

“Nice.” Stiles comments, grinning widely at his friend.

“Thank you.” Allison chuckles, bowing slightly.

“Just go to Deatons.” Christ snorts before shutting the front door.

“You’d think he’d be proud of his daughter, but no.” Allison scoffs, walking towards her toyota with Stiles, juggling her keys.

Stiles laughs lightly while getting into the passenger side of the car. He waits until Allison has already started the car and is pulling out of the driveway before asking, “is it alright if I invite my new Pack?”

Stiles doesn’t miss the way Allison’s jaw tighten before she loses it for dimples and a smile. “Of course I don’t.”

Stiles debates for a few moments if he should call them or not. And then Stiles remembers that this is about him and he’ll call them if he wants to call them. He smirks to himself while pulling out his cellphone. Unlocking it quickly, he goes to the phone and clicks on the first name in his recents, which happens to be Janie.

“Is everything alright?” Janie’s voice rushes out through the tiny phone speaker.

“Yeah, everythings fine.” Stiles assures in a sweet voice. “Allison and I are going Dr. Deaton’s if you all want to come.”

“Ethan wants to know who Dr. Deaton is.”

  
“He was a emissary for the old Hale Pack.”

Muffled voices came through the speakers then Janie came back on the line. “Where?”

Stiles rattles of the address before hanging up. He glances over at Allison and sees her hands gripping the steering wheel. Sees the tick in her jaw. Her breathing looking uneven.

“Ally?” Stiles whispers, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles.” She blurts out, a tear rolling down her face.

“For what?” Stiles asks softly, squeezing her shoulder.

“I should have stuck up for you. Derek should-”

“Hey, Ally, what’s done is done. We can’t change the past.” Stiles says quietly, reaching over to wipe the tears that escaped her eyes.

“I wish I could.” Allison pouts slightly, turning right into Deaton’s clinic.

Stiles doesn’t comment, just waits until she parks the car to tumble out of the passenger seat. He walks to the front of the car, meeting up with Allison in the middle. They stare at each other for a minute before silently walking towards the front door. Stiles pulls it open for Allison. They both turn when a car comes barreling into the parking lot.

“Is that?” Allison question trails off.

Stiles hums, pulling Allison back outside and shutting the door. They both watch as Stiles’ new Pack fall out of the car.

“You look like you’re coming out of a clown car.” Stiles calls out, laughing loudly when Ivan shoots him the bird as he stumbles out after Ethan.

Allison reaches for his hand, gripping it tightly when she finds it. Stiles hesitates before squeezing her hand once then pulling her forward to meet his new Pack. Allison’s feet don’t move for a second, pushing into the ground. But after a quick tug from Stiles, she’s stumbling after him.

“Guys,” Stiles begins when they stop in front of the six people that have came out of the car, “this was, kinda still is because we’re getting back to the trusting stage, one of my best friends. Her name is Allison Argent.”

Silence ticks on before Cindy steps forward, like the queen she is. “Nice to meet you. I’m Cindy Crescent.” She holds out her hand, waiting for Allison to shake it.

Allison hesitates again before sticking out her own hand. Shaking it briefly before smiling.

“I’m Jason Star.”

“Ivan Crescent.”

“Janie Galaxy.”

“Ethan Bishop.”

“Aiden Bishop.”

Allison shakes each of their hands, smile widening as she continues along. “Nice to meet you all. I would like to thank you.”

“Thank us?” Cindy asks, confusment on her face.

“You’ve all watched after Stiles these last couple weeks after everything happened. And I wish I got my head out of my ass sooner to be there myself and do it. But, since I didn’t, I’m glad Stiles found people.” Allison whispers quietly. Everyone hears her.

Stiles smiles sadly, as does everyone else. Ethan speaks up first. “It’s an honor really. He didn’t catch our eyes because of the Alpha scent on him. But because he smelt sad and lonely. That’s what our Pack was filled with. Before Stiles came and joined us.”

“Him being a mage was a plus.” Aiden offers, snickering when Cindy pushes him on the shoulder.

Allison laughs loudly, like a full body laugh with her head thrown back. “He tends to have that effect on people.” She nudges Stiles’ shoulder with her own before stepping aside and gesturing towards the vet door, “Shall we?”

  
“We shall.” Janie nods her head, leading the rest of the Pack towards the front door.

“Is this a vet?” Ethan chokes out, stopping outside of the open door.

Everyone starts laughing as they push the werewolves inside.

*  
“Come on.” Derek orders, walking out towards his camaro with Erica and Jackson trailing behind him.

“Where are we going?” Erica asks, rearranging herself in the backseat.

“To see Deaton.”

“What for?”

“I want to ask him something about the full shift.”

Erica opens her mouth, shocked. Jackson looks equally as shocked as his own jaw hits the floor. “But, Derek, you know…”

“I know.” Derek snaps Erica into silence. Both blondes share a look before watching the roads dart by as Derek speeds to the clinic.

They pull sharply into Deaton’s parking lot. Derek kills the engine beside a white honda.

“Wait, Derek,” Jackson grabs onto the alpha’s shoulder. Derek tenses but falls back into the drivers seat, eyebrows drawled down in question. “that’s Allison’s toyota.”

Erica and Derek follow to where Jackson’s finger is pointing. And sure enough, there is the hunter’s car.

“What do we do now?” Erica asks.

“See whos in there.” Derek answers before he gets the look in his eyes that show he’s listening in on a far away conversation.

*

“Someone just pulled up.” Aiden whispers to Cindy, who tenses.

“Who?”

“Don’t know. They’re talking about Allison’s car, though.” Ethan answers.  
“Don’t say anything.” Cindy hisses before walking over to Stiles, sitting next to him on the cold, metal table.

“You want to know what I know of mages?” Deaton asks, cleaning a tool in the sink.

Stiles nods his head. “I’m um…”

“A mage?” Deaton supplies helpfully, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a almost smile.

Stiles sighs and nods. Allison pats his knee reassuringly, scooting closer to him on the other side of the table.

“I always wondered about your spark.” Deaton mutters.

“You knew?” Stiles cocks his head to the side in question.

“I felt something, yes. I just didn’t exactly know what.”

Stiles nods his head slowly before gesturing for Deaton to continue about mages.

“I can’t tell you more than you probably already know. You control the elements. You can control life and death. You can shapeshift.”

Stiles nods along with everything Deaton’s saying before asking, “but the last mage to do that only had like 80%. I have 95.”

“So what is going to happen is a mysterious to us all.”

“Well that just floats my goat.” Stiles mutters sarcastically.

“What?” Ivan snorts, trying to cover his smile with his hand.

“I said, that just floats my goat.” Stiles says more loudly.

“We heard you.” Janie snorts.

“We just thought it sounded stupid.” Jason offers.

“Oh, you guys are dicks.” Stiles pouts, jumping off the metal table.

Everyone laughs lightly. Cindy slips away over towards the twins. Whispering lowly, she asks, “they still here?”

They both shake their heads no. Cindy sighs with relief as she watches Stiles and Allison walk out of the clinic first, followed by Jason and everyone else. She turns to Deaton after everyone beside her and the two werewolves left.

“Yes?” Deaton asks, turning away from the teenagers as he roots around for something in the cabinet.

“Do you know of Derek Hale being Stiles’ mate?” Cindy asks, quietly.

“That I do, yes.”

“How?”

“It’s quite personal.”

Cindy gave him a look before nodding slightly and walking out of the clinic herself, the werewolves trailing behind her. When they get outside, they see everyone standing around while waiting on them.

“What were you guys doing?” Stiles asks, eyeing them.

“Nothing. Just asked the doc some questions.” Cindy said quickly, elbowing the werewolves in the stomachs. They didn’t mutter a word.

Stiles and Allison both eyed them for a moment longer before nodding. Cindy walks over and places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder then one on Allison’s.

Allison, of course, didn’t like that.

Quickly spinning around, the young hunter has her dagger slid out of her jacket sleeve and is pressing it against the skin of Cindy’s wrist.

“Ally!” Stiles hisses, grabbing Allison’s other hand and squeezing tightly.

“Stiles may trust you. And I’m glad he's found people to trust. But that doesn’t mean I do.” Allison growls lowly.

Cindy stares in shock before slowly removing her hand from the hunter’s shoulder. “I apologize. I hope we can gain your trust in the future.”

“And I as well. But I don’t trust easily.”

Stiles sighs and begins pulling Allison towards her toyota. “Come on, Ally.”

“Where we goin?” Allison asks innocently, her dagger already gone and her face looking like a true seventeen year old innocent girl.

“Your house.”

“My house?”

“Does Mr. Argent care if I stay?”

  
“Probably not.”

“You sure he won’t care?”

  
“Yeah, I mean, even if he thinks something going on with us, which he won’t by the way, he knows were like siblings, he’d just be happy you aren’t a werewolf.”

Stiles snorts loudly, opening the driver’s side of the door and helping Allison in before going to the other side and opening the passenger side. Looking back at his Pack, he says, “I’m gonna stay with Allison tonight, okay?”

Jason, Ivan, and Janie all smile at him happily. They’re happy that their new Pack member is getting a chance to tie up some loose threads.

Cindy, Aiden, and Ethan on the other hand just look hesitate. They give a slight frown before nodding. Then they watch the hunter drive away with the mage.

“Do you guys trust her?” Cindy asks after a few moments of silence.

“I do. You can tell she has a good intention for Stiles.” Ivan says. Jason and Janie both nod their heads in agreement.

“I don’t know. I don’t like how she pulled that dagger on you. Then Stiles just went with her.” Aiden says.

“It’s because she doesn’t know us, Aiden. Would you want someone from another Pack touching you?” Jason asks.

Aiden considers this for a few moments before sighing. “I guess you’re right.”

“But what about how Stiles just got in with her?” Ethan argues, gesturing off towards where the car went.

“He’s known her for a year. He obviously trusts her greatly. Even after everything with their old Pack. Theres no telling how many times they’ve saved each other.” Janie says, eyeing the werewolf.

This time, Ethan sighs before nodding. “Yeah.” he mumbles before looking at Cindy.

“I don’t trust her, yet.” Cindy announces, walking over towards the honda and getting in.

“Give it some time. She’ll learn to trust us and us her.” Ivan says, patting his sister on the shoulder.

*

“I don’t like that Cindy girl.” Erica mumbles, pushing her blonde curls out of her eyes.

“She looks pretty hot to me.” Jackson mumbles, snorting when Erica slaps his shoulder.

“I’m so telling Lydia you said that.”

Derek’s low growl at Lydia’s name shuts both of the betas up and they quiet down as Derek starts the car.

“Where are we going?” Jackson asks after a moments of silence.

“Loft.” Came Derek’s short reply.

“We’re not going to follow that other car?”

“It has werewolves in it, idiot.” Erica mutters while rolling her eyes.

Jackson snarls playfully in return. Derek ignores both of them as he takes the turns leading towards the loft, cutting the engine off when they pull into the parking lot.

“What now, boss?”

“We wait.”

“For?”

“I don’t know.” Derek whispers before getting out of the car and walking up to the door to go inside.

“He’s messed up badly.” Erica whispers.

Jackson sighs and nods his head in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

“You idiot,” Allison laughs with a fond look on her face. Stiles pushes her shoulder lightly while laughing along with her.

“Its not my fault I suck at this game.”

“Stiles, it’s monopoly.”

“And now we both know I’m not going to make it in the business industry.”

Allison laughs again and picks up the dice, rolling them across the board. She moves her dog piece seven spaces, landing on the blue broadway property. “God dammit.”

“Yeah, gimme seventy-five dollars missy, you’re behind on rent,” Stiles snarks, holding his hand out for the fake money.

“Dad, Stiles is being an ass.”

“Stiles,” Chris sighs.

“Well, if somebody would feed me, I would be quiet alright.”

“I’m trying here. Do you know how hard it is to make two teenagers a lasagna from scratch,” Chris mumbles from the stove, frowning down at the recipe.

“In fact, yes I do. I’ve made it for ten people before. Seven of them being werewolves.”

“Ten?”

“Ten,” Stiles nods, confirming the number as he rolls the dice.

“How the hell did you pull that off?” Allison laughs as they look at the dice that have a five on each one.

“I’m swaggy.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

  
“Yes.”

“No.”

“Fuck it. I’m ordering pizza,” Chris yells, slamming the cookbook close while pulling out his phone.

“Oh.” Allison laughs.

“Make it supreme.”

“Maybe I don’t like supreme.”

“Really, Allison? I’ve seen you wolf down half a supreme pizza by yourself.”

“That’s when I’m hungry.”

“And you’re not now?”

“Shut up.”

“I’m ordering supreme,” Chris says distractedly.

“What about breadsticks? Or cheese sticks?”

“Who says I like those?”

“Allison, just stop trying. I’ve seen you eat a dead rabbit before.”

“I didn’t want to offend Scott.”

“I think he would have understood.”

“He’s a werewolf, Stiles. He was trying to impress me.”

“He did a shitty job.”

“Yeah, I mean, the least he could do was cook it.”

“I’m ordering two large supreme pizzas, cheese sticks, a two liter of pepsi, and a dead rabbit,” Chris says, finally putting the phone up to his ear.

“Dead rabbit?” Allison and Stiles say in confusment.

“You just said you wanted a dead rabbit. I don’t judge,” Chris says, smirking.

“When did we say we wanted a dead rabbit? I do not remember that,” Stiles declares, while buying the piece of property he lands on.

“You both just said Allison has ate a dead rabbit before.”

“Doesn’t mean we want one,” Allison argues, passing go and collecting her two hundred dollars.

“Yeah, I mean, have you not ate dead rabbit before?” Stiles scoffs, pushing a house onto one of his properties.

“In fact, I have. But it was cooked,” Chris laughs, walking away to order the food.

“Lucky bastard,” Stiles mumbles while taking a drink of water.

Allison laughs softly while rolling her the dice. They both zone into their game and don’t even realize the time has passed and the pizza has already arrived when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it,” Allison calls out, standing up and starting to walk towards the front door.

“I wanna get it,” Stiles yells, running in front of her towards the door.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, Stiles. Geez.”

“Yes, Ally. Geez.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Allison says and then her eyes widen. “God dammit, Stiles.”

“Ha.” Stiles laughs, stumbling over his own feet to get to the front door.

“Hello,” The pizza guy smiles politely, dimples showing on his cheeks.

“Hey-o.” Stiles sings, reaching forward to take the bag from the guys hand. “Thank you.”

“I need you to sign this receipt.” The guy mumbles, looking down.

“Ally.”

“Stiles.”

“Get your ass over here and sign it.”

“Demanding.”

“Only for you.”

Allison scoffs but walks over to grab the receipt from the boy. She signs quickly, handing it back. She’s getting ready to shut the door with a mumbled thank you when the boy speaks up.

“Are you two dating?”

Stiles snorts, almost dropping the bag he just received. “Naw.”

The boy looks relieved, nodding quickly. “Siblings?”

“I wish.” Allison laughs lightly.

“So, just friends?” The boy reassures, looking nervous.

“The bestest friends,” Stiles sings, walking away towards the kitchen.

Stiles hears a few more mumbled words before the front door is shutting. Allison comes rushing into the kitchen with a grin on her face. “Ohmygod, Stiles.” She squeals, running up to him to slap a piece of paper on his chest.

“Ohmygod, Ally.” Stiles mocks, grabbing the paper. “What’s this?”

“His number.” She sings, starting to take the boxes out of the bag.

“His what now?” Stiles asks, looking at the paper. Sure enough, there written on the paper is a number and a name.

“He says his names Blake.” Allison says, grabbing plates out from the cabinet.

“And he gave me this becauseee?”

“God, you’re an idiot.”

“You’re face looks like a idiot.”

“You voice makes you sound like a idiot.”

Stiles opens his mouth to reply but Chris interrupts them, “You’re both idiots. Now, wheres my rabbit?”

*

“Bed time,” Chris says, “Its after one.”

“But Dad, it’s Saturday night.” Allison argues.

“Actually, its Sunday morning,” Stiles says, grinning.

“I will cut you,” Allison says, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Stiles opens his mouth to reply but a searing pain goes through his head. A flame of what feels like fire goes through his arms and down to the tips of his fingers. Ice cold shoots through his veins to the bottom of his heels and to the tips of his toes, followed by something feeling like it's crawling through his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. A cold gust shots around the room, followed by a whoosh of everything going away at once.

Stiles faints to the sound of Allison and Chris screaming his name.

*

_“We have to check the perimeter,” Derek says, staring Scott in the eyes. “We have to make sure everything is okay.”_

_“Derek we have more of a priority on our hands.”_

_“Scott,” Erica says, “I love Stiles as much as you. But, its pretty obvious Stiles ain’t coming back.”_

_“He can come back to me,” Scott defends._

_“Scott you treated him like a jackass.”_

_“The only person that he would-” Jackson begins to say but a howl cuts him off._

_Derek flashes his eyes before taking off in search of the howl with his betas following him. Because that was an alpha. Scott flanks his left with Boyd on his right, everyone else following behind. They stop short in front of one lonely werewolf, its eyes flashing._

_“What are you doing on Hale territory?” Derek snarls, crouching down low._

_The werewolf smiles, low and predatory. “We’ve come for a chat.”_

_“We?”_

_Four howls echo throughout the woods, coming from every direction. The Hale Pack growls, spinning around to face each howl._

_“Maybe not a chat,” The werewolf smirks before launching itself at Derek, getting bigger and bigger as he travels through the air._

*

“Stiles?” Allison asks, shaking his shoulder while holding his hand. “Thank god, you’re awake.”

Stiles gasps, shooting up from his spot in Chris’ bed. He thrashes around before Chris’ hand lands on his other shoulder. “Calm down, son.”

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” Allison asks, grasping his hand tighter.

“I had a dream… it- Derek and everyone else were arguing then they were talking to this alpha-” Stiles cuts himself off, looking around and frowning.

“Alpha in Hale territory?” Chris frowns.

“And there were four more howls in the distance and then the alpha was launching itself at Derek but it all felt so real,” Stiles says, “like I was standing over them and watching it all happen but I couldn’t move.”

Chris frowns even harder, looking off at the wall before turning back to Allison and Stiles. “I think you guys should get some sleep and we’ll talk about this in the morning, with the sheriff.”

This time Stiles and Allison frown but nod their heads. Stiles begins to get up but Chris pushes lightly on his shoulder. “Just sleep here, Stiles.”

“Are you-”

“Yes, I’m sure. Just go to sleep, Stiles. You too, Allison.”

Allison smiles lightly at Stiles before squeezing his hand. She leans over and kisses her father’s cheek before walking out of his bedroom and upstairs to her own. Chris stands up and walks to the bedroom door, he turns around and gives a slight nod to Stiles before flicking the lights off and shutting the door behind him as he walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

“We have to check the perimeter,” Derek says, staring Scott in the eyes. “We have to make sure everything is okay.”

“Derek we have more of a priority on our hands.”

“Scott,” Erica says, “I love Stiles as much as you. But, its pretty obvious Stiles ain’t coming back.”

“He can come back to me,” Scott defends.

“Scott you treated him like a jackass.”

“The only person that he would-” Jackson begins to say but a howl cuts him off.

Derek flashes his eyes before taking off in search of the howl with his betas following him. Because that was an alpha. Scott flanks his left with Boyd on his right, everyone else following behind. They stop short in front of one lonely werewolf, its eyes flashing.

“What are you doing on Hale territory?” Derek snarls, crouching down low.

The werewolf smiles, low and predatory. “We’ve come for a chat.”

“We?”

Four howls echo throughout the woods, coming from every direction. The Hale Pack growls, spinning around to face each howl.

“Maybe not a chat,” The werewolf smirks before launching itself at Derek, getting bigger and bigger as he travels through the air.

*

“Stiles! Stiles wake up,” Allison yells, running down the stairs in her pjs while putting on her boots.

Stiles jerks awake, shooting up in his seat and rubbing his eyes. “Ally? Whats wrong?”

Allison stands in the doorway of her dad’s bedroom, lacing up her boots. Chris comes up behind her and begins helping her put her jacket on over her night clothes. “Melissa McCall just called me. Apparently Scott’s in the hospital.”

Stiles fails, getting out of the bed and bending down to yank his shoes on. “What happened?”

Chris comes back into the room and helps Stiles into his own jacket. Allison pulls her car keys out of her jacket as she begins speaking. “Erica is in there, too. Melissa wouldn't tell me over the phone.”

“Then lets go,” Stiles says, hopping up and starting to follow Allison out to the car.

“I’ll meet up with you all in a few, alright?” Chris says from the doorway, hands gripping the door seal.

“What are you going to do?” Allison asks, starting the car and rolling down the window.

“I wanna check something out,” Chris says then nods his head before shutting the front door.

“That was odd,” Stiles mumbles before shutting his car door. Allison nods as she backs out of the driveway. “Melissa wouldn't tell you what happened?”

“Nope. All she said was we had to get to the hospital pronto.”

Stiles sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. He has no idea why he's even going. Yes, he loved Scott like he was his brother. Still does, no matter what hell they go through together. Like how Scott was the biggest dick on the face of the planet. But that doesn’t change the fact that something is wrong with his best friend and Stiles intends to find out what it is.

Allison pulls into the hospital parking lot, shutting the car off, then leaping out, locking it as soon as Stiles does the same. They both jog through the doors, Allison reaching for Stiles’ hand as soon as the both see Melissa.

“Momma McCall?” Stiles calls out, pulling Allison over towards the nurse.

“Stiles, thank God,” Melissa says, dropping a clipboard on the counter and reaching for Stiles’ free hand. “Come with me.”

Stiles looks behind at Allison, frowning. She frowns back to, shrugging her shoulders before nodding her head. Stiles frowns harder but allows himself to be pulled to an unknown location. Melissa takes them towards the elevator, hitting the fourth floor button. They all stay silent on the ride up before Melissa is pulling them towards an umarked room. Stiles sees all the old Pack in the room through the open door. Derek’s sitting between the beds, Scott on his left with Erica on his right. Everyone else is scattered throughout the room, minus Lydia. Stiles wonders where she is.

Melissa pulls both of them in the room before shutting the door behind them. Stiles and Allison immediately go over to Scott, Allison going to the side Derek’s on and Stiles the other. They both grasp a hand.

“What happened?” Allison finally whispers after a long moment of silence.

Derek sighs, leaning forward in his chair with his head hanging in between his shoulders. Isaac’s the one who tells them though.

“Derek and Scott were arguing about some things. We heard a howl,” Isaac says, “We had all went after it. There was this werewolf. Alpha werewolf.”

Everyone ignores Stiles’ sharp intake of breath. Allison’s eyes widen but she doesn’t say anything.

“Said he was here to ‘chat’ but then four more werewolves came out of no where,” Boyd continues, leaning more against the wall.

“The first one launched itself at Derek-” Jackson begins to say but Stiles’ deep breathing and Allison dropping Scott’s hand cuts him off.

“Stiles…,” Allison whispers, coming around and grabbing the mage around the waist as his breathing intensifies.

“Ally…” Stiles whines, his head falling forward onto her shoulder.

Everythings happening again. What had happened last night. The fire shooting through his fingers and the ice through his toes.

“Breath with me, alright?” Allison says, falling onto the floor with the man and grabbing his face in both her hands.

“What’s happening to him?” Derek demands to know, coming around to the other side of the hospital bed. Everyone else follows the alpha, trying to see what's happening.

“It’s happening again, Ally,” Stiles says while bringing his hands up to grasp at Allison’s wrists.

“Breath, Stiles,” Allison orders, bringing his head down to lay in her lap. “Hand me that pillow.” She tells Jackson, pointing to a lone pillow on Erica’s bed.

“What’s happening to him, Allison?” Derek demands again, trying to inch closer to his mate.

“Back off,” Allison snarls, taking the pillow from Jackson and putting it under Stiles’ head.

“Allison,” Derek growls.

That’s the last Stiles hears before the cold gust goes around the room again and he’s in a deep sleep.

*

_“We don’t have all night, Deucalion.” A girl with long black hair mutters._

_“You’re right. We have all the time in the world, Kali,” Deucalion shoots back, rolling his eyes._

_“Stop arguing,” Sam snarls, coming in from the other room. “We need to come up with a plan.”_

_“That’s what we were trying to do last night before Mr. Big shot over here thought it would be a good idea to lure Hale’s Pack out of the house,” Kali says, scooting over to make room for Sam._

_“Yeah, why did you do that?” Ennis asks, loaming in the corner._

_“More fun,” Deucalion grins, eyes flashing red._

_“We need another plan,” Kali says, getting up and rolling her eyes._

_“I vote we use Jennifer,” Deucalion says, then the woman herself walks into the room._

_“How?”_

_“Use her to soften up Hale. Maybe a little kiss, kiss, bang, bang.”_

_“But Hale’s got a mate.”_

_“Not if that mate is dead.”_

*

“Stiles? You alright?” Allison asks, holding his hand.

“Ally…,” Stiles whispers, clenching tighter at her hand.

“You’re alright, Stiles. You’re alright.” Allison assures, cupping his cheek and her hand and rubbing her thumb under his eye.

“I need to talk to you,” Stiles says, then glances around at all the werewolves in the room. So he adds, “Alone.”

Allison frowns, glancing up at everyone before standing up. She pulls Stiles along with her, wrapping an arm around his waist when he stumbles. They slowly make their way out of the room, every werewolf frowning after them. The hunter and mage get halfway towards the elevator when it opens and Chris appears, seeing them instantly. He jogs over to them, eyebrow raised.

“It happened again,” Allison whispers to her dad, glancing back at the room with their old Pack in it.

“That just confirms my suspicion,” Chris says, holding up what looks like a journal.

Stiles and Allison make a confused noise before Chris leads them back towards the elevator. They don’t talk as he takes them down to the lobby, then Chris leading them to an empty room. After the hunter shuts the door, they all sigh and let out a tension none of them knew they were holding.

“Visions,” Chris says, throwing the journal down on the table in the room.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow.

Chris sighs, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He gestures for his daughter and mage to follow. He starts flipping through the pages while he talks. “This dates back to when the Argents first started hunting. The mage was well known in this time period. The first and only mage to ever exist. No one knew what he could do, but they all soon found out. He could shapeshift, mastered the four elements, then it was rumored he started having visions.”

“Visions of what?” Allison asks, leaning forward in her seat.

“Now, this is going to sound stupid,” Chris says, sighing.

“No offense, Mr. Argent, but my life stopped being stupid over a year ago,” Stiles chuckles.

Chris laughs lightly before blowing air out through his nose. “Visions of the future basically. He could tell when something bad was going to happen to his loved ones.”

“Oh,” Allison says.

“Oh,” Chris agrees.

“So, visions…,” Stiles says while staring off.

“Of the future,” Allison says creepily, wiggling her fingers in front of his face.

“Don’t even.”

“What? You think you to cool for school now?” Allison laughs, rolling her eyes.

Chris rolls his eyes at his daughter before turning towards Stiles. “You said it happened again?”

Stiles nods his head. “There was four werewolves and this lady in a room and they were talking about luring Derek out with this woman-” Stiles cuts off while making a face.

“And?” Chris prompts, glancing at his daughter to notice that the mage has her full attention.

“Something about a little kiss, kiss, bang, bang? I don’t know. But they implied that they were going to kill me and thats all I really care about right now.”

“Kill you?” Allison asks, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I don’t think they know I’m a mage,” Stiles says, shaking off Allison’s hand and standing up.

“Only one way to find out,” Chris says, standing up and walking towards the door.

“Dad,” Allison says darkly, standing up quickly.

Chris ignores her. “Time to go ask Hale some questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry early Christmas!!


End file.
